Cita a ciegas
by Aankaa
Summary: Erza no tiene familia, por lo que pasa las fiestas con sus amigos. Pero Mira, su mejor amiga, le propone anotarse en un evento de Cita a ciegas. Allí se lleva la mayor sorpresa que pudo esperar, encontrarse con su primer amor... ¿Qué sucederá en la noche de 24 de Diciembre que marque sus vidas totalmente? ¡Jerza! *O*


Hoooliiis! Es la primera vez que escribo un Jerza específicamente :)  
Aunque hice algunas cosas de la pareja son como secundarias, así que decidí que les tocaba o.ó

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo único - Cita a ciegas**

Navidad... Ese día del año en que todo el mundo estaba feliz y en compañía. ¿Y que pasaba con los que no? Simple, siempre tendrían a sus amigos. Este era el caso de Erza Scarlet, se había criado en un orfanato y aunque las Navidades no eran malas nunca pudo sentir el calor de una familia en esa época. Recordó en ese momento como hacia años pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con cierto chico, él realmente le gustaba y se podría decir que era su primer amor. Pero un día lo adoptaron y lo apartaron de ella...

Erza suspiro y dejo de ver por la ventana, todo estaba decorado por la nieve. No podía quedarse estancada en el pasado, ya era una mujer adulta de 21 años. Se levanto y recogió sus cosas, al menos le habían dado unos días libres en el trabajo. Se pregunto que podría hacer ese año. De repente su teléfono sonó reclamando que lo atendieran.

_-¿Hola?_ -respondió la pelirroja una vez lo tuvo en manos.

_-¡Erza! ¿Tienes planes para el 24?_ -pregunto enseguida la chica del otro lado de la línea.

_-Hola Mira, si estoy bien. ¿Y tú?_ -recordó eso antes de responder lo otro- _no, no tengo ningún plan. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-Harán un juego. ¡Cita a ciegas! Puede participar todo el mundo, pero hay que inscribirse al menos dos días antes del 24 para poder entrar_ -sonaba emocionada- _¿Te apuntas? ¿Por favooor?_

_-Ahm... No estoy segura..._ -¿Una cita a ciegas? Podía llegar a tocarle con cualquier patán.

_-¡Oh, vamos! No me hagas rogarte, sabes que al final conseguiré lo que quiero_ -tenia razón, Mira era en verdad muy persistente.

_-Esta bien_ -suspiro aceptando- _¿Cuando tengo que ir a inscribirme!_

_-Todo esta listo, estaba en la fila mientras hablábamos_ -esta bien, la albina de perder el tiempo nada- _¡Ya estamos!_

Erza sonrió rendida, termino de hablar con Mira que le dio todos los detalles para esa cita a ciegas. Sería el 24 y estaban a 21. Tenia que estar en el club Fairy a las cuatro en punto de la tarde, nada más importante. Bueno, al menos podría comprarse algo lindo para ir el 24... Decidió que aprovecharía esos días que tenia libres, por lo que esa misma tarde iría de compras. Busco dinero y salio por la puerta directo al centro comercial. Estaba lleno, debió habérselo imaginado... Cerca de las fiestas no había una tienda que estuviera vacía. Bueno, iba a buscar un vestido si o si.

Camino entre las personas y busco alguna tienda que tuviera ropa femenina ni muy formal ni muy casual. Tardo un buen rato, camino por todo el lugar pero nada le gustaba lo suficiente, tenia un buen precio y era lo ideal para la ocasión. En determinado momento a lo lejos vio una cabellera azul que no pudo evitar que le recordara a aquel chico... Pero cuando volvió a mirar ya no estaba. "Debo estar volviéndome loca. Olvídalo." Pensó para seguir buscando.

Encontró una tienda que vendía unos hermosos vestidos justo del tipo que ella buscaba, especialmente uno negro con bordes blancos (¿Recuerdan el OVA 2?) a un buen precio. Entro a la tienda rápidamente esperando que nadie se le adelantara, vio que a un metro de ella una mujer miraba el vestido con demasiado cariño... Cuando empezó a caminar Erza se le adelanto, salto encima de una silla en la que se iba a sentar una niña y se tiro sobre el vestido con maniquí incluido.

_-¡Es mío!_ -grito al aire alzando tanto el vestido como el maniquí.

Todo el mundo quedo mirándola y vio como al lado de ella, la mujer que vio antes, tomaba una falda azul que estaba justo ahí... Mierda, había hecho el ridículo para nada. Se sonrojo, bajo el maniquí, lo llevo junto a una de las chicas de la tienda y le pidió que se lo cobrara.

_-C-claro..._ -respondió la chica con ojos como platos al ver que la mujer pelirroja traía todo.

Luego de que comprara el vestido salió y fue directo a su casa, ni se lo había probado pero era de su talla así que le quedaría bien. Bien, ya tenia la ropa, al día siguiente iría a comprar algún accesorio y listo. Cuando llego a su casa se probo el vestido y le quedo mejor de lo que imaginaba, perfecto. Vio la hora que era, ya era tarde. ¡Si que había perdido el tiempo sólo en el centro comercial! En fin, ya tendría más tiempo.

Fueron pasando los días, Erza compro unos pendientes con forma de lágrima y un collar que tenia forma de cruz. Hasta que por fin llego el día de la cita a ciegas... Estaba lista y se había recogido el cabello en un moño dejando caer un mechón a cada lado de su rostro. Mira pasaría a buscarla y así irían juntas. Nadie tenia ninguna pista de con quien les habría tocado, pero esperaban porque fuera alguien agradable. La cita en el lugar podía tardar máximo media hora, si querían podían irse antes.

Luego de esperar diez minutos su mejor amiga llego a su casa. La albina iba con un vestido amarillo que resaltaba su figura. Se saludaron y llamaron a un taxi, así irían más rápido y con menos problemas. Sabían que si iban así por la calle más de uno les diría algo, dos mujeres, bien vestidas y llamativas... ¡Tin, tin, tin! Silbidos algún piropo o algo más descarado, ya les había pasado. Y no era que los pobres diablos (Porque si, acabaron siendo ellos los pobres al final) se hubieran ido sin más luego de molestar a Erza, al menos tuvieron suerte de que Mira se molestaba difícilmente porque las dos juntas parecían verdaderos demonios... Claro, tampoco era que la Scarlet fuera a golpear al primero que se le cruzaba, lo hacia cuando era un día de pesados. En fin, ya estaban camino a la cita sin ningún problema.

Al llegar vieron a muchas personas por ahí. Un hombre muy fornido miraba a todos como si quisiera golpearlos. Una mujer había ido lo más seductora posible. Otra iba muy abrigada, era lo ideal para el invierno pero con todo lo que ella llevaba ya era pasarse. Otro hombre iba intentando coquetear con las mujeres, lástima para él que todas lo rechazaran.

_-¡Oh, que hermoso perfume!_ -¿A quién decidió ir a coquetearle? ¡A nuestra querida Erza Scarlet!

_-A-apártate_ -luego que no dijera que no le advirtió.

_-¿Quieres que tengamos una cita luego de esto?_ -insistió el hombre con traje blanco.

_-No, vete_ -intento sonar cortante o no lo logro o el hombre no lo capto.

Pero el colmo fue cuando intento olerla... ¿Qué tenia un hermoso perfume? ¡Eso no le daba derecho a olerla! Le dio un puñetazo y literalmente voló para perderse entre todas las personas.

_-¡Ichiya-senpai!_ -se escucho el grito de tres chicos cuando vieron al hombre saliendo disparado.

_-Ara, ara..._ -sonreía Mira.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos empezaron a llamar persona por persona. Poco a pocos todos iban entrando a otra sala donde habían mesas con números. Mirajane Strauss fue la primera de las dos amigas en ingresar cuando mencionaron su nombre. Ah, por cierto, habían separado hombres y mujeres en distintos lugares para que ninguno de los dos supiera antes de tiempo con quien les tocaba. Mira fue a la mesa 17. Luego de unos cinco minutos llamaron a Erza a la mesa 30.

Entro a la sala y busco su mesa, no había nadie en ella todavía por lo que se sentó a esperar. De repente el miedo la ataco imaginando que haría si era un completo imbécil, aunque se consolaba pensando que podría ser lo contrario. Comenzó a impacientarse, hasta sintió que había alguien detrás de ella y se volteo para verlo.

Era alto y delgado, tenia una capa blanca cubriéndolo. Su cabello era corto y azul, pero lo que más resaltaba y capto por completo la atención de Erza era un tatuaje sobre su ojo derecho...

_-T-t-tú..._ -tartamudeo como nunca en años.

_-Erza..._ -saludo él sonriendole.

_-¿Cómo...?_ -no entendía nada. ¿Cómo era que estaba Jellal ahí?

_-Bueno, supongo que debo contarte_ -paso a su lado y se sentó frente a ella- _mi padre organiza parte de esto y lo ayudaba a organizar las parejas. Pero leí tu nombre "Erza Scarlet" y pensé si era una coincidencia con el nombre o de verdad eras tú. De todas formas no perdía nada, te empareje conmigo para volver a verte._

_-Jellal..._ -aun luego de todos esos años, él seguía acordándose de ella- _pensé que ya no me recordarías, ha pasado mucho tiempo._

_-No podría olvidarte, fuiste muy importante para mi_ -la miro detenidamente- _y quiero que sigas siéndolo Claro, si tú quieres._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_ -pregunto extrañada y sin comprender por completo que quería decir.

_-A que quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, además hay algo que nunca te pude decir cuando me fui_ -suspiro y bajo la mirada.

_-¿Qué cosa?_ -la curiosidad la mata y por alguna razón su corazón latía más rápido, ella también tenia algo que nunca le pudo decir... Y aunque consideraba ese sentimiento extinto, al parecer no lo estaba. Cuando lo vio recordó todo y se sintió de nuevo una niña enamorada.

_-¿Quieres que nos quedemos a hablar aquí? Podemos ir a otro lugar un poco más privado_ -propuso.

Era cierto, todo a su alrededor ya estaba lleno de gente. Salieron del lugar y caminaron hacia una plaza, se sentaron en un banco y quedaron hablando cómodamente allí. En el sitio no había casi nadie.

_-¿Qué era lo que nunca me dijiste?_ -pregunto interesada Erza.

_-Bueno yo... Nunca te dije que... Yo..._ -¿Qué le pasaba? Si siempre fue tranquilo y directo.

_-¿Qué cosa?_ -insistió.

_-Que me gustabas, mucho_ -acabo por decir rendido- _eso era. Dios... No puedo creer que me costara tanto decirlo, pensaba que ya estaría listo._

_-Jellal..._ -Erza sintió que la sangre se amontonaba en sus mejillas y quizás por los nervios o la ironía, se rió.

_-¿Tan gracioso es?_ -pregunto avergonzado el peliazul.

_-No es eso..._ -dudo un instante sobre decirlo o no, que más daba- _¡Es que tú también me gustabas!_

_-¿Huh?_ -ahora ambos se rieron un instante para luego tan sólo mirarse con una sonrisa.

_-Me alegra que organizaras las parejas_ -confeso la mujer.

_-A mi también, definitivamente_ -miro el cielo despejado- _¿Te puedo confesar otra cosa?_

_-Claro._

_-Pensaba que cuando te volviera a ver, no me afectaría, que te vería como una gran amiga y ya_ -comenzó bajando un poco la mirada con una leve sonrisa en el rostro- _pero me siento extraño._

_-Creo que te entiendo_ -no pudo más que concordar.

Aunque no sabia exactamente a que se refería Jellal con sentirse extraño, a ella le pasaba lo mismo a su modo. Se quedaron hablando durante horas, hasta que se hizo de noche, las nueve ya que al ser invierno anochecía antes. Ambos suspiraron a la vez y se sonrieron, en verdad... ¿Sería una casualidad o el destino que los juntaba de nuevo? A pesar de que fuera Jellal el que organizara las parejas, eso ya era mucha casualidad.

_-¿Estaría siendo egoísta si digo que no quiero dejarte ir aun para las doce?_ -pregunto el hombre.

_-En realidad no_ -estaba siendo sincera, no tenia que ir a ningún lado.

En lo que hablaron se entero que las personas que adoptaron a Jellal eran bien posicionadas por lo que no tuvo una vida difícil. También le había confesado que quería ir a buscarla, pero sus padres no lo dejaron y luego de pasado un tiempo no tuvo el suficiente valor para darle la cara, ya había pasado un año. Ella por su parte le contó que pudo conseguir un permiso para marcharse cuando tenia 17 años, de esa forma pudo trabajar y mantenerse por su cuenta, acabo los estudios obviamente.

_-¿Sabes? Es la primer Noche Buena que pasare fuera de mi casa_ -le sonrió abiertamente.

_-¿No volverás a tu casa?_ -él si tenia una familia con la que pasar las fiestas, ella siempre la pasaba con sus amigos. Mira, Natsu, Lucy, Cana, Gray, Wendy, etc.

_-Quisiera pasar la Navidad contigo, luego de tantos años_ -explico recostándose sobre el respaldo del banco- _¿Me dejarías?_

_-¿Huh? Claro que si_ -estaba feliz, podría volver a pasar las fiestas con él luego de tanto tiempo.

_-Genial_ -expreso satisfecho porque le concediera la petición.

Decidieron marcharse de la plaza e ir a caminar a algún otro sitio, recorrieron gran parte de la ciudad a paso tranquilo. Continuaron hablando, actualizándose sobre todo lo que habían hecho en años. Y aunque ninguno de los dos lo expresara, también se debatían sobre explicar porque tenían una extraña sensación aunque fuera agradable. A las once de la noche se detuvieron por fin. Mirando el cielo, observaron una estrella fugaz.

_-Pide un deseo_ -le dijo Jellal de repente al verla pasar.

"Deseo... Poder quedarme con Jellal." Pensó casi inconscientemente. Y giro el rostro para mirarlo, también se encontraba viendo el cielo seguramente pidiendo su deseo- ¿Qué pediste?

_-Si te lo digo no se cumplirá_ -respondió guiñándole un ojo.

_-Hmph. ¡Entonces no te diré que pedí yo!_ -Erza lleno sus mejillas con aire en un acto infantil, en verdad parecía que volvía a ser una niña.

_-Quizás pidiéramos algo parecido_ -comento el peliazul- _¿Qué es eso?_

Una música se empezó a escuchar, aunque sonaba lejana. Quizás hubiera algún club o discoteca por allí cerca, no sabían. Sin embargo, no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Jellal extendió una mano hacia Erza, invitándola a bailar. La mujer no lo dudo ni un instante y se levanto tomando la mano del Ferndandes. La música era lenta, perfecta para el momento. No hablaron por un rato, hasta que Erza acabo recostada sobre el pecho de Jellal, sumida en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Puedo decirte como me siento?_ -consulto antes de que fuera a meter la pata.

_-Claro_ -acepto el hombre.

_-También es una sensación extraña, siento que vuelvo a ser una niña como cuando pasábamos todo el día juntos_ -comenzó a explicar- _y yo también creí que si te volvía a ver no sentiría nada más que amistad, aunque en el centro comercial me pareció verte y... No estoy segura de que es lo que siento ahora mismo, es como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado._

_-¿Y tus sentimientos hacia mi?_ -quiso preguntar, quizás no fuera tan mala idea decirle lo que él sentía...

_-S-sig-uen igual..._ -confeso apretando con fuerza la camiseta del peliazul y tan roja como su propio cabello.

_-Me alegro de que así sea_ -le hizo levantar la mirada con una mano- _porque me pasa lo mismo..._

No le dejo responder cuando se agacho y apoyo levemente sus labios con los suyos. Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida por un momento, pero luego los volvió a cerrar dejándose llevar por el momento. Se levanto un poco más apoyándose sobre las puntas de sus pies y enredo sus manos detrás del cuello de Jellal, mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura. La música continuó escuchándose de fondo, mientras en esa mágica noche una pareja que nunca había podido confesar sus sentimientos luego de tantos años, por fin podía unirse en una de las mayores demostraciones de amor, un beso lleno de sentimientos.

...

Pero... Ese no podía ser el final de la historia por completo. Luego de ese día, Jellal presento por fin a su familia con Erza. Aquella noche de 24 de Diciembre la habían pasado mirando los fuegos artificiales recostados sobre un árbol, tomados de la mano y cuando se durmieron, apoyándose el uno sobre el otro. Mira se emociono mucho cuando su mejor amiga le hablo de lo sucedido, ya se imaginaba todo lo que pasaría, el noviazgo, la petición de matrimonio, la boda, a ella siendo la dama de honor, el bebe que vendría después, etc... La imaginación de la albina no conocía un stop, pero no estaba tan errada. Erza por su parte se entero que la Strauss también había conocido a un chico muy caballero e inteligente llamado Freed y aunque no habían empezado nada, habían quedado en encontrarse alguna otra vez para ser amigos.

A los padres de Jellal, Erza les cayo bien al instante. La vieron como una chica educada, bella e inteligente, que se sabia valer por si misma y se hacia respetar.

...

_-¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Cuando llega papá?_ -pregunto un niño de cabello azul a su madre que miraba por la ventana un paisaje nevado.

_-No debería tardar mucho más_ -le respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa dulce- _¿Quieres ir a esperarlo afuera?_

_-¡Si!_ -corrió a abrigarse para poder salir.

Caminaron un rato, mientras el pequeño jugaba con la nieve que había en todo el camino. A lo lejos divisaron la figura del hombre al que esperaban, el niño salió corriendo para recibir a su padre con un gran abrazo que fue correspondido. Luego de que lo bajara, el peliazul camino hacia su mujer y la abrazo también. Mientras su hijo volvía a jugar con la nieve, feliz porque su padre ya estuviera de vuelta y esa noche viniera Papá Noel a dejarle regalos.

_-¿No te recuerda nada?_ -le pregunto Erza a su marido.

_-No podría olvidarlo... Aquí comenzó nuestra verdadera historia, con el primer beso_ -sonrió volviendo al pasado, ocho años atrás.

_-Te amo._

_-Yo más._

_-¡Yo también los amo papis!_ -salto el niño hacia ambos, riendo como la familia feliz que eran.

* * *

¡Lalalala! Dejo el nombre del niño a su imaginación, si es por mi se llama Sieghart o Mystogan xDD

¿Les gusto? Me quedo más corto de lo que imagine, pero es que... Tampoco quise alargarlo con tonterías .

Eeeen fin, hoy es una fecha mágica y muy especial. ¿Saben todos por qué? :3  
¡Porque es mi primer historia de esta linda parejita! Kyaa Ok, no. Porque es Navidad xD

¿Me dejarían un comentario de la historia?~

Felices fiestas a todos n.n  
Jojojo


End file.
